That's the way love goes
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: This inspired on episode 03 from season 13 when Penelope talks with Alvez and then she calls him cool hand Luke, and JJ is like "What" haha I hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a hard day. Finally he was at home. Luke said hi to Roxy and proceed to undress himself to get in bed. It was until he entered the room that he smelled the scents of flowers and vanilla. She was there. All in his body could feel it, always was like the first time he laid eyes on her. He got in bed and hugged her. She felt perfect in his arms. They were meant to be. He love everything in her, and she now he knew she was madly in love with him. After all not all the couples did what they had done.

"I'm glad you are here." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad to be here." She smiled and turned herself to rest her head in his bare chest.

"You went to pick up Roxy?" He asked caressing her arm.

"Yeah, Mrs Fletcher took her to the park and then brought her here. I fed her and then she went to her corner to rest."

"You are truly the best Penelope." He hugged her.

"I know," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

They spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other arms. Next morning she was preparing breakfast for both of them and Roxy.

Luke woke up to an empty bed and hurry his way out of the room to find her in the kitchen.

"I thought you left." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Never" she rest her head in his bare chest.

"We almost got caught yesterday," he said as he drank a bit of the coffee Penelope had in a mug. "JJ was in the car when I answer the phone."

"Oh, and what did you said?" She said as she walked and wrapped her arms in his waist giving little kisses to his chest.

"Nothing," she kept going, kissing every place she could rich. "Princess, you keep that and we won't make it on time."

"I don't care," she got on her knees and pulled down his boxers. "I need you my prince." She said caressing his manhood until it was erect and ready to introduce it in her mouth. "It taste better than breakfast." Penelope announced with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Garcia, please baby." He didn't know what he was begging for. In that moment his mind was lost. He wanted to cum, but what place was better. In her beautiful tight pussy or her delicious mouth? "Let me have you." He pulled her through him and wrapped his arms around her. When she felt her feet in the air she complained, but he quite her with a kiss.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To paradise, or at least to make love to you in the shower." He said lifting her and walking away from the kitchen.

In the bathroom he undressed her and then let the water run down their bodies. He pushed her against the wall. While she wrapped her legs around his waist. Luke introduce his manhood and started kissing her chest. This woman drove him crazy and he was glad to finally have her.

"Luke, please…"she wanted to feel him cumming inside her so bad.

"In a minute baby," his thrust hard and sweet at the same time. He kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Luke moved one of his hands and started to touch her clit. Making small circles around the bundle of nerves. He continued until he felt her walls clench. Both of them were ready and when he felt she was cumming he did the same.

"This is amazing," she said caressing his cheek.

"It is princess," he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you so much Penelope Alvez."

"I love you too Luke Alvez." She smiled at the thought on how she became Mrs Alvez. They continue with the shower and proceed to get ready for work.

"You go first and then me." He said as he gave a coffee mug and a kiss to his wife.

"Why don't you drive us in your suv?"

"Really? He was surprised at her propose.

"Yeah, Esther it's been a little cranky and I won't mind a little extra time with my hubby."

"Okay, let's go then." He grabbed her hand and walked outside the apartment.

As soon as they arrived to work they got a case. It was a stalker killing families, but before the unsub killed he observed them.

"Garcia, you're coming with us." Was her boss final word. "Wheels up in 10." Saying that Emily walked out of the room.

In the plane they discussed about the case and Emily divided them. After knowing that a new family was in risk. They discovered cameras inside their home.

"Okay guys, Tara and Rossi you are going to the morgue to observe the MO of the unsub, JJ and Simons you are going to the last crime scene, Garcia and Alvez you're going to investigate the new house, try to check everything, Reid and me are going to the commissary."

"Really? Do I have to go with him?" Penelope said pointing at Luke.

"Penelope don't be a child, it is work." Luke said looking at her.

"Oh hush newbie, seriously Em can I change partners with JJ?"

"Come on Garcia we are already settled, and I won't change a thing." Emily answered to her coworker.

"Fine, I will go with him, but you better drive properly and not like the last time."

"I promise I will" he said smiling at her.

They got in different SUV's and drove to the places they had been told.

"So, you want me to drive properly huh?" He said putting both hands on the wheel.

"Yeah, I do" She said putting her hand on his thigh

"If you keep doing that I won't drive as your majesty likes." He took her hand in his and then kissed it.

The rest of the way was calm, they were talking about different stuff. When they arrived to the house the door was open.

"Something's wrong." He said removing his seat belt.

"Let's call for back ups," she said turning her head to look at him.

"We can't wait, I will go and you call." He said looking at her.

"No," she said already sending a message to the rest of the team.

"Penelope, you stay in the car, and I'll go inside." He gave her a gun.

"I don't believe in guns." She said avoiding his look.

"Now you believe, baby please, take it." He said begging at her.

Penelope just nod and took the gun with both hands.

"I love you princess." He caressed her cheek and cleaned the few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't tell me you love me like that! It seems like you're saying good bye."

"I love you Penelope Alvez." He said again kissing her lips and walking out of the car.

She waited in the car almost 7 minutes until the swat team and the rest of her team were there. She run out of the car and Spencer hugged her, the others run straight inside the house.

"We are here Penelope everything will be fine." And just after he finished saying that a gunshot was heard, followed by other two. Silence was all they heard after that. A few seconds later Penelope started crying.

"They killed him, oh my god he had the right to know, but now he's dead." She was uncontrollably screaming.

"Calm down Pen, we don't know yet."

Two paramedics ran inside the house and a second later they were outside with a body.

"Is it him?" She asked with her face buried in Reid's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CM or the characters, CBS does.**

"I don't know" He said rubbing Penelope's head.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do alone, Spencer I love him so much." She continue crying.

"Let me go and see what is going on"

"Please stay with me," she hugged him even harder.

JJ walked outside the house with a man that was wearing handcuffs and just looked at Pen.

"JJ please tell me Luke isn't dead." She begged.

"No, I'm not." he said walking next to Emily and open his arms to hug his wife.

"Oh god!" she ran straightly into his arms and hugged him. "I was so scared."

"I knew you were, and I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead.

"You should be." She said hitting his chest. "Are you hurt?" she asked looking at his face and how he rubbed that area.

"I was wearing a bulletproof vest, but I think I may have a bruise or more."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she barely smiled. "Come with me" she pulled him to where the paramedics were. They stayed there and after someone checked Luke they walked through were the team was. They didn't mind Penelope's reaction, only Spencer that had heard her outside the house, but he kept his mouth close until their friends decided it was time to talk.

"Okay everybody, now that the case is over, why don't we go to eat lunch and then back home?" Emily suggested.

"Damn that was fast" Luke said smiling.

"Yes please, I'm starving." JJ was the first to reply.

"Great, Garcia why don't you go with Reid and I will take Alvez" Emily said looking at them that they were still holding hands.

"No!" Penelope and Luke said at the same time.

"I mean he can drive, you are not that injured right newbie?" she asked not letting his hand go.

"I can," He smiled at her.

Everybody walked to the cars. " I think she is hiding something" JJ said to Emily.

"They both are" Emily answered.

"Twenty that they are already together." Simons said, walking past them.

"Fifty that they already live together." Rossi said making the rest laugh.

"You will be in so much trouble if Penelope finds out you are doing this." JJ smiled at them. "But I have another fifty for you Rossi, they aren't a couple."

"Oh come on Jayje, didn't you watch how they were holding hands, or how he hugged her. They are definitely together and put me fifty on Rossi's favor." She said walking through the car.

On the other side of the street Penelope was inside the car with Luke.

"I thought something bad happened to you." she hit him on his arm this time.

"I know, and believe me I tried to run with you, but when I realized what was going on, everybody was there and they were asking questions. I'm so sorry baby" he turned on the car and started driving, after a few minutes they stopped in the parking lot restaurant and he kissed her lips.

"We were so worried about you." She shyly smiled.

"We?" He asked looking at her. "I think you were more worried than Spencer.

"No, I mean me and the baby we are expecting." Penelope said waiting for his reaction, and when Luke got out of the car she almost felt her heart broken. "I can take care of you baby." She rubbed her tummy.

"You won't." Luke smiled at her. "We will." He pulled her out of the car and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much and we will love our kid so much."

"Hey!" Emily screamed from the other side of the parking lot. "I knew you two were hiding something."

"Busted" she smiled at Luke.

"Yeah, busted," JJ said with her arms crossed.

"Since when Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"When we had our six weeks break. This one here found me in the hotel pool."

"Yeah and after that I didn't let her go." He kissed her cheek.

"So you've been together more than three months?" Simmons asked.

"Exactly four months." Luke answered.

"And you two live together?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah" she smiled at the rest.

"Pay Simons." He smiled at his co worker.

"So, we were a bet?" Penelope asked in disbelief.

"Yeah kind off." Rossi respond taking the money of Simon's hand.

"Great, but what about one hundred and lunch they are already married?" She said letting Rossi speechless and taking the money out of his hands. "You owe me 50." She smiled at them.

"Oh, and for you to know we are already expecting." He smiled at the others reaction. "Close your mouth guys you might catch a fly like that." He laughed and then kissed Penelope, holding her hand and walking inside the restaurant.

"You what? Is it real Penelope?" JJ ran next to them.

AN: thank you so much for the comments I really apreciate them, also if you want to know how they got rogether let me know I really love to write about this two.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters nor Criminal minds, they all belong to CBS.**

The rest of the team looked at both of them, not knowing what Penelope's answer was going to be.

"Yeah, I have four weeks and I swear I can't be more happy." She hugged her husband.

"So you two are really married and didn't invite us to the wedding? Shame on you guys." Emily shook her head.

"It was something fast, we are sorry." Luke answered to Emily.

"Why don't we stop complaining and congratulate the couple about their marriage and the little baby." Matt said hugging Penelope and Luke. "I'm very glad you two realized your feelings, not everybody is lucky enough to find love."

"Thank you Matt, I'm really glad she gave me the opportunity to be the man she deserved." Luke said to him.

"I'm the lucky one" she said caressing her tummy.

"You both are." Emily hugged them and smiled.

The rest followed Emily and Matt's example and congratulated the couple as well. They ate and talk about how Penelope and Luke realized about their feelings and how they started their relationship in a pool party at a hotel in Las Vegas.

"Wait, you were in Vegas and neither of you thought about calling me?" Reid said a little offended.

"The thing is boy wonder, that I was going to call you, but this man appeared with all his handsome soul and I totally forgot about the world." Penelope said not giving them more explanations about how they decided to become a couple.

"Okay, but since when you fall in love? We never notice that" JJ said in exasperation. "What good profilers we are."

"You guys are the best." She said taking JJ's hands and squeezing it.

JJ just smiled and then Luke spoke.

"She got me since Newbie." He answered kissing Penelope's lips.

"I don't really remember, I think it was with the daily talking and fighting we had, for sure it was after Stephen died that I realized that if something bad happen to Luke I will never be the same." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"That so sweet PG" Emily took both of their hands. "I hope that, that love I see in your eyes will always stay. I love how happy you look." The rest just agreed with their Boss lady.

"You are the best Em" Luke respond smiling at his boss.

They kept talking until everybody left the restaurant and got inside the jet, hours later they were finally in Quantico.

"Someone in for beers and pool?" David asked.

"I am," JJ, Spence and Emily said at the same time making all laugh.

"Me too." Tara answered.

"And what about you guys?" He asked looking at the ones that didn't answer.

"Sorry Dave, I really want to go with my kids and wife I miss them so much." Simons told him.

"And you?" He said looking at the new discovered couple.

"We have things to do," Luke respond rubbing his hand in Penelope's tummy.

"Yeah, like call his mother and tell her she will be a grandmother soon." She smiled to them.

"The married life already got you guys." David told them. "Don't let your feelings die." He hugged his friends. "You two make a great couple."

"We won't,thank you" Luke said smiling at him.

"I know is late, but you better take care of her. If she is hurt, well you work with profilers and we know how to hide a crime, got it?"

"Got it Rossi, but I won't disappoint you or my beautiful wife here." He kissed Penelope's cheek.

"Thank you Dave," she smiled and hugged him.

"You don't have to thank Kitten, you guys are my family and all I want is you to be happy, specially you Penelope. You deserve it." He hugged her back and the returned to her husband. "See you soon love birds."

Luke, Penelope and Matt went to their respectives homes and the rest went to a bar.

"I can't believe it! They got married and we didn't knew!" JJ said to Emily.

"Yeah, we are really good profilers, right?" Emily told her friend.

"Remember Penelope is a really good actress"

"We know that Rossi! The thing is they were in Vegas and didn't call." Spencer was a little upset and drunk.

"Okay, we all knew they would end up together, the thing is we didn't figure when it happened and Reid come on! They were enjoying their six weeks break, so don't get mad at them, you didn't call either to see how everybody was doing." Tara respond them leaving them speechless.

"You are damn right Tara." Rossi said. "We should celebrate our friends, they aren't here, but soon they will." He smiled at the thought of the new baby in their family.

On the other side of the city Penelope and Luke were celebrating the amazing news. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. His perfect wife was the best thing in the world. Now he was thinking how would they name her? Or could it be him? He definitely wanted a girl. One that looked exactly like Penelope. Same beautiful smile, same bright eyes, same golden hair. Yeah, she was perfect.

"Baby I'm talking to you." She told him.

"I'm sorry, what?" He respond.

"Your mom was so excited right." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, and believe me she will spoil our kid so bad." He kissed her lips. "She never thought I was going to be married and have kids."

"Why not?" She asked raising her head and looking at his eyes.

"They thought I was never going to commit myself into a relationship because of my job."

"And what were you thinking?" She asked playing with the hair of his chest.

"The possibilities of having a girl or a boy. What do you want?" He asked kissing her forehead

"I will be happy with whatever god sends us." She looked at him and smile. "How many do you want?"

"As much as you want" he kissed her lips, and moved his hands down her back.

"Five?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Three?" She kissed his lips. "I really do not care as long as they are us." She smiled.

"Let's stay in five" he pulled her and now she was sitting on his lap letting the sheets run down their bodies.

"I love you so much Luke and it will be forever."

"Forever is a long time, but I don't mind spending it with you. I love you so much too, Penelope." He caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"I know that newbie." They both laugh and continue kissing each other. They made love the rest of the night making each other promises about the future.

 **The end.**

 **Thank you so much for reading it, let me know if you want an epiloge. Just write it in the comments, also I have the precuele of this ff I will post it later in this week or next**


	4. Epilogue

**I do not own criminal minds, CBS does.**

 _Five years later…_

"Mommy…" a little brunette baby boy shouted.

"What happened?" Penelope walked inside the room where her kid was trying to sleep.

"Mommy I miss daddy." He said pouting and wrapping his arms around her.

Liam was a sensitive for years old little boy that looked exactly like Luke.

"I miss him too." She said getting inside the bed with him.

"Can we call him?"

"Sure,"she said dialing his number. "Hey handsome," she said once Luke answered his phone.

"Hey princess, I miss you." He respond to his wife. "How are you and the kids?"

"We are good, but Liam misses you so much. Regina is already asleep in her crib." Penelope respond. Regina was their eight months old baby princess.

"Let me talk with him." He said smiling through the phone. Liam was such as his mother, and he was glad that both his kids where as sensible and brave as Penelope. "Hey buddy!" He said once Liab talked.

"Daddy I miss you," he was almost crying.

"I know baby, soon I'll be back and we will go and play football."

"Okay daddy, can you tell me a story." The little kid asked.

"Sure, give the phone to your mother so she can put it on speaker." Liam did as he was told and Luke started with his story. Once he finished Liam was asleep. "Thank you for calling baby." He said to Penelope.

"You don't have to thank my love," she stood up and walked outside the room. "How is it going?" She asked getting inside their room.

"It is bad, I think we will take turns to visit home and then come back." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That bad, huh?" She whispered. "I'm going to wait for you then."

"Penelope, I know our anniversary is tomorrow and maybe we could celebrate once I get there."

"Sure" she was sad that for the first time they would be separated.

"Don't be sad chica, I know it is the first time, but I will do anything to make it up."

"Okay, I'll wait babe." They continue talking and two hours later they hang up.

It was three in the morning when she heard a noise down stairs. She took her phone trying to dial Luke's number, she opened the door of her room and walked through Regina's room. When she got there she saw a shadow next to Regina.

"Please let her alone, she is just a baby." She begged, and tried to remember how to act infront of an unsub. "Don't hurt her" she was crying."

"I won't hurt her Penelope calm down." It was Luke now looking directly at her.

"Oh my God!" She ran through his arms. "I was so scared"

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed her lips. "I just wanted to be home with you and it was late when we catch that bastard and the only thing I could do was to come straight home." He answered walking outside Regina's room. "You look wonderful," he pulled her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you so bad." He said kissing her neck.

"That much huh?"she said breathless feeling his erection and moving her head to one side to give Luke more space.

"Very very bad my beautiful wife." He kissed her lips and lifted her. When he got inside the room he laid her in bed and kissed her lips one more time and slide one hand under her nightie. She moaned once he reached the top of her panties, and pulled them down. When both of them were naked he kissed the top of her breast, with one hand he pinched her already erect nipple, sucking and nibling the other one. Penelope caressed the top of his head pulling him towards her. He continue kissing her body going down. Luke kissed her stomach and the stitch of the bullet once almost killed her. "I love every inch of you Penelope." He separated her legs and kissed her inner tights.

"Luke please," The woman said in total bliss.

"Wait a minute my love." He smelled her essence and with his index fingers separted her womanhood. First he kissed her and then started sucking her cunt. "You like that right babe?" He asked looking at her reaction.

"Yeah, I like it so very much newbie." She answered breathless.

"Newbie, huh? You remember what happens when you use that nickname on me right?" He smiled grabbing his handcuffs from the nightstand. "You my sweet, sweet beautiful girl will get a punishment."

"Maybe I will like it" she challenged him, letting Luke to handcuffed her to bed.

"Maybe yes maybe no," he kissed one of her nipples and then the other.

"Touch me more Luke" she knew the more she asked, the more she will enjoy it.

"Nuh nuh, princess you will have to wait." He knew all her tricks. Definetly he missed his wife. He kissed the valley between her breast, then her belly and then her tights.

"Luke please baby." She said in a whisper.

"Let me enjoy you princess." He opened her legs and went directly to suck and nibble at her clit.

"Holly cats! Luke I'm so close." She started to shake in his arms.

"Not right now my princess." He said that and moved up to kiss her lips. "Do we have whip cream?" He asked kissing her lips once more.

"No we don't." She shook her head.

"That's a shame." He kissed her cheek. "We will have to wait until tomorrow then." He smiled at her.

"No no no!" She shouted at him.

"Hush, the kids are already asleep chica." He told her caressing one side of her body.

"You can't do this babe" she said whispering to him. "Can't sleep like this, Luke I need you so much."

"Really?" He asked cupping one of her boobs and with his other hand the other. "How much?"

"So so so much." She bite her bottom lip.

"Okay," he smiled at her and then kissed her lips. While kissing her, he introduced to fingers inside her pussy, and she bite his bottom lip. "I love how responsive you are Pen."

"Uncuff me Luke, I need to touch you." She now was desperate.

He did as she asked and when Penelope was finally free she touched his length. He was thrusting his two fingers in her count, but that wasn't enough he wanted to feel her. He introduced his manhood inside her and in a few minutes they were having their orgasms.

"That was..." He couldn't talk.

"I know." She turned to kiss his lips and then laid on his chest. "I thought you were taking more time."

"Yeah, when we talked we were behind a clue, and then the unsub got arrested because of his speed and when the police checked his car another victim was inside. It was sad that we couldn't save her, but at least many others won't have any risk." He said playing with her hair.

"Oh, I'm glad you are back." She kissed his jaw.

"I'm glad to be back, beautiful." He kisses her lips.

Next morning came soon, and fortunately she was wearing his t-shirt and he was wearing sweatpants. A slam on the door awake them.

"Daddy you are back." Liam shout and ran through the bed.

"Hey buddy." Luke said opening his arms to hug him.

"I missed you so much" he hugged him harder.

"And where is mommy's hug and kiss?" She asked looking at how wonderful her men looked.

"Sorry mommy." He turned and gave her a big kiss and a big hug. "Good morning."

"Good morning my little prince." She kissed the top of his head and when he let go of her she went straight to Regina's room.

"Is my little princess awake" she said listening to the baby bubbling."yes, you are." She respond to herself once she picked her up. "Look who's here" she said to her husband and her son.

"Gina!" Liam scream when he saw his sister

Regina clapped her hands and smiled at her brother.

"Come here" Luke said extending his arms to hug her daughter and his wife.

Penelope sat next to him and he took Regina. Soon, Liam was in the middle of them with his sister next to him. Luke played with them for a while and when they went to the floor to pet Roxy he hugged his wife one more time.

"Thank you my princess." He hugged her harder and gave a little kiss on her lips.

"Why?" She asked caressing the arms around her waist.

"For this babe," he looked around, "Especially you and the kids."

"You don't have to thank me." She smiled at him. "We are married thanks to you."

"But you were the one who accepted." He kissed her lips and pulled her more against his body "Happy aniversary my princess."

"Happy aniversary my prince." She said kissing him back and putting her arms around her neck.

They stay in bed looking at the happy family they made.

 **The end**

I know it took me to long, and don't worry I'm working on the prequel.


End file.
